Harry Potter And The Hunt For The Final Horcrux
by Bing Bong
Summary: The funeral has ended and Harry now has to embark on a dark and dangerous mission without the worlds greatest wizard. Post HBP. Harry and his journey with Ron and Hermione to find and destroy all the horcruxes.
1. The Last Ride

Chapter 1: The Final Ride

Harry Potter stared at Hogwarts for the last time as he got on the Hogwarts Express. After finding a compartment to themselves, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna sat down all rather quiet. Harry looked at Hogwarts. His home for the last six years. The only place where he felt comfortable. The place where it had all started for him. He had first faced Voldemort here. The train started to move and slowly Hogwarts castle started to slide out of view.

He remembered his first year when he had met Ron on the Hogwarts Express and how he and Ron hated Hermione at first. He remembered accusing Severus Snape of being evil. He remembered Dumbledore telling Harry in the hospital wing that death was but the next great adventure.

How in his second year he was rescued from the Dursleys by his best friend; Ron and how they flew the Ford Anglia to Hogwarts. Their encounter with Aragog and how Harry defeated Riddle and the Basilisk by the help of Fawkes and the sorting hat down in the chamber of secrets.

He remembered himself entering his third year. How he was so scared of the Dementors, how Lupin taught him the Patronus charm and how he felt when he found out the truth about Sirius and that he was his godfather.

His fourth year. When for the first time, he and Ron had a fallout because Ron had accused him of entering the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He remembered the fake Moody telling him that he would make a great Auruor and from that point onwards the way he felt about Cho. He smiled in spite of himself when he remembered that Ron had asked out his future sister-in-law; Fleur to the Yule Ball. He remembered facing Voldemort in the graveyard and how he had seen his parents.

His fifth year; the on going battles with Umbridge. How he felt sorry for Sirius seeing him locked up and not being able to do anything for the Order. He remembered occlumency with Snape and remembered more clearly than ever Ron saying "Well maybe Snape isn't trying to help Harry. Maybe he's actually trying to open Harry's mind a bit wider. Make it easier for You-Know-Who". He clearly remembered the D.A meetings, his first kiss with Cho Chang and of course Fred and George's grand exit from Hogwarts.

He remembered his sixth and final year as clearly as ever. His doubts about Malfoy from the beginning and Ron and Hermione remaining skeptical about the fact that he was a Death Eater. He remembered his brilliance in potions because of the half blood prince. And, smiling to himself he remembered his first kiss with Ginny.

It seemed as though it was just yesterday that him and Ron were on the Hogwarts Express for the first time traveling to Hogwarts positively agog. Everything had changed during this time period. Ron's rat who he tried turning yellow was actually Peter Pettigrew who had betrayed Harry's parents. The boy who came with his friends and tried to bully Harry and Ron was now somewhere with Severus Snape. The annoying girl with bushy hair was now one of Harry's best friends and the round faced crying boy who came looking for his toad had matured so much and Harry's first wizard from his collection of Famous Witches And Wizards Cards was now dead.

"Harry?"

Harry looked around and saw everyone staring at him. He realized that his eyes were prickling with tears.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked

"Nothing" lied Harry wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "So what did you guys do after the funeral?"

Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny and Hermione were nowhere to be seen after the funeral, so Harry decided to go visit Hagrid to say goodbye. But Hagrid was crying so much he did not seem to hear Harry.

"Oh we were up on the seventh floor telling McGonagall and all the other Ministry people where the Room Of Requirement was. Scrimgeour and a couple of Aurours went through the vanishing cabinet to arrest Borgin" Neville replied.

"Oh yes. Father told me that the ministry was looking for an excuse to arrest him especially after they were tipped off that he bought and illegally kept three snunckle-boartrackers in his garden last year" piped up Luna.

Harry ignored this last comment and closed his eyes, his hand wrapped around the fake horcrux in his pocket remembering everything that had happened in the past week. Everything had changed; He would never come back to Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was dead. He now had no one to look up to, no-one to venerate, no-one to protect him. He now had to embark on a dark and dangerous journey without the world's greatest wizard. He felt boiling anger erupt inside him as he thought about Snape. How Dumbledore had trusted him. How he had given Snape a second chance, and how Snape had killed Dumbledore so mercilessly. Harry wondered where Snape and Malfoy were now.

A thousand miles away, in a dark room lit dimly by flickering candles, Severus Snape along with a dozen other hooded figures stood in front of Lord Voldemort.

"The first task is complete" Voldemort said, his long pallid fingers twirling his wand. "Here's what I want you to do next……"


	2. Back To Privet Drive

Disclaimer: I DON'T own any of the characters cuz if I did I wouldn't be writing a FAN fiction but the actual book.

Chapter 2: Back to Privet Drive

Harry and the rest got off the Hogwarts Express with their luggage. Harry looked at the train for the last time before as he made his way out of platform nine and three quarters. He found Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Lupin, Tonks, Fleur and Bill whose face was a little less scarred than before waiting for them. They had all apparated after the funeral.

"Hello Harry dear," said Mrs.Weasley.

"Hi again Mrs.Weasley," he replied.

"Hurry up boy" somebody growled." I haven't got all day"

Harry looked around and saw Uncle Vernon waiting for him along with Aunt Petunia and Dudley.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

"I already told mum at the funeral. We're with you mate." Ron said.

Hermione nodded.

Mr.Weasley, Fred and George approached Uncle Vernon.

"Hello. I'm sure you remember me" Mr.Weasley said extending his hand to Uncle Vernon who did not shake it.

"Hi Dudley" Fred said grinning. "What's up?"

Dudley whimpered and hid behind his mother. He still had not forgotten about the Ton-Tongue-Toffee incident.

"Well I would like to inform you that Ron and Hermione will be staying with Harry at your house for a couple of days. You wont' mind will you?" Mr.Weasley asked completely oblivious to the fact that Uncle Vernon had turned purple. " Hmmm… I see you're going to face a seating problem. Well I'll just use a simple charm," he continued taking Uncle Vernon's silence for a yes.

"You are not touching my car," he bellowed finally.

"Oh but how else do you expect everyone to fit?" Mr.Weasley asked innocently.

"Who said I'm allowing these other people to enter my house?" Uncle Vernon shouted back causing several people to stop and stare.

"Oh you'll allow them alright." Growled Moody who had just arrived. "If you know what's good for you." He took off his hat to reveal his magical eye.

"Fine." said Uncle Vernon accepting defeat.

Mr.Weasley proceeded with the Dursleys to their car to enlarge the backseat of their car while Harry, Hermione and Ron stayed behind to bid farewell.

"Now take good care of yourself dear," said Mrs.Weasley. " Now, Arthur's already told Scrimgeour that you two are going, so you two are allowed magic in the house" she added turning to Ron and Hermione.

Fred whispered something in Ron's ear and a mischievous grin spread across his face. Unfortunately, Mrs.Weasley spotted this.

"Don't you dare entice him Fred. Ron I don't want to hear you hexing or jinxing that muggle boy. Do you understand me?" she said.

"Mum, I'm seventeen years old. Do you think I'm that immature? Ron said.

"No, it's just…. Of course not dear," replied Mrs.Weasley as she hugged the three of them again.

"The git looks at me and I'll turn him into a flobberworm." Ron said as they started to head towards uncle Vernon's car.

"Take care of yourself Harry," said Mr.Weasley who was standing outside the car, while the three Dursleys were in it, Dudley preferring to sit in front with his mother.

"Thanks Mr.Weasley," replied Harry as he got inside the car with the other two along with their luggage.

The car ride was pretty boring. No one talked except uncle Vernon who kept mumbling and muttering under his breath.

Doesn't scare me….. Stupid children……My house…..Magic…..

As soon as they got home and uncle Vernon had parked the car, Dudley ran in with aunt Petunia hurrying quickly after him, the three of them got out uncle Vernon held them back.

"Listen up you lot. I don't know why you're here, but while you are here, you will not come out of the room you are staying in and you will not speak to any of us. Understand?"

"Ummmm… yes of course." Hermione said.

"Good." grunted uncle Vernon and he marched inside.

"Git." Ron said.

Grinning, Harry led the two inside and up into his room.

"Aaah. I sort of remember this." Ron said entering. He had glimpsed the room from outside when he had come to rescue Harry four years back.

Hermione put down her luggage and sat down on the bed.

"So. What are we doing?" she asked.

"We'll go visit Godrics Hollow tomorrow and then come back here for a day then set of for the Burrow for the wedding."

"Aaah okay." Ron said scanning the room. "But, there's only one bed. How do you exp…"

"Oh, honestly Ron." Hermione said exasperatedly. "Use your head. We'll just transform some stuff into mattresses".

"I knew that." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Right, I'll go get something to eat." Harry said.

He left the room, descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. He took some snacks from the cupboard, turned to leave and saw aunt Petunia standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Why are they here and when are they going?" she asked coldly.

"Are you talking about me?" Harry cheeked.

Aunt Petunia narrowed her eyes.

"We'll be gone by tomorrow morning. Then we'll come back for a little while and after that you'll never have to see me again." He said. "I just want to know one thing. Did you ever visit my parents place or do you at least know where it is?"

"No." she replied. "I never went there even though she invited me a couple of times. All I know is that the house was about four miles north from here near a countryside."

"Thank you" Harry said.

"Don't thank me" she snapped returning at once to her usual self. "I'm only telling you this so that you go and are no longer a burden on my family." And with that, she turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

Harry went upstairs and entered his room. Ron and Hermione were both sitting each on their new conjured up mattresses. Harry gave them the food and they all sat quietly as they ate their way through a couple of packet of crisps and a few drinks.

"Well, night." He said as turned the light off, went to his bed and placed his glasses on the table.

"G'night." Hermione and Ron said.

Tomorrow, he was going to visit his house, he thought. The place where his parents lived. And remembering James and Lily Potter, Harry rolled over and fell asleep.

A/N: well hello all. Hmmm I didn't get reviews except for one. But I'm grateful to that one reviewer who enjoyed my story. So here you go. Enjoy and please review, so I can write more. Kruger


	3. Help At The Hollow

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**HELP AT THE HOLLOW**

The repaired alarm clock went off early the following morning and Harry quickly woke up and turned it off. After lying in bed for a few minutes, he woke up and went and prodded Ron.

"_Huh?" he said sleepily. "Wassamater? Blimey Harry, it's too early."_

"_I told you we needed an early start." Harry replied. "Wake Hermione up, I'll go get us some breakfast."_

After changing his clothes, washing up and getting something to eat from the kitchen, Harry walked in the room to find Hermione awake, yawning but Ron asleep.

"_He's so lazy" yawned Hermione._

After much prodding, Ron woke up and they soon left Privet Drive.

"_Erm. Where is it?" Hermione asked._

"_It's a couple of miles north from here" Harry said remembering Aunt Petunia. "Near a countryside." _

Harry grabbed Ron's arm and felt that uncomfortable sensation of apparating. He opened his eyes and saw that they were standing in the middle of a beautiful countryside. There were houses all around them. After standing and appreciating the beauty of this place, they set off to find Harry's home. After walking for about fifteen minutes, they found an empty spot of land between two houses.

"_This is it" Harry said without really knowing how._

He walked around the empty plot filled with terrible sadness. He felt his eyes prickle with tears. Hermione walked over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Ron standing behind Hermione. There was a small pop and a hooded figure apparated behind him.

"_EXPELLIARMUS,"_ it yelled.

Harry was thrown back and landed hard on his face. Hermione and Ron were lying beside him. He turned around and saw the figure was Snape.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS."_ He shouted.

Harry felt his body stiffen and couldn't move. He felt boiling anger erupt inside him. He wanted to get up and hurt Snape in every way possible. He tried to use a non-verbal curse on Snape.

"_CRUCIO," _"he thought but to no affect.

"_Listen to me Potter…."_

"_SECTUMSEMPRA." he thought but again to no avail._

"…_you don't have much…"_

"_STUPEFY."_

Snape was blasted off his feet and landed on his back five feet away. Harry lay there astonished. Did he just succeed in performing a non-verbal spell? Next second Lupin came into view and smiled slightly. He performed the counter curse and Harry felt his body loosen. He took Lupins hand and helped himself up. Lupin then held him back.

"_I'll handle this."_ He said.

"_No. he killed Dumbledore. I promised that I would avenge him." _Harry said fiercely.

"_If I wanted to kill him, I would have left you there and done it myself. We will take him back to the headquarter. He will prove to be useful."_

Harry nodded and all four of them walked over to Snape. He was coming to. He opened his eyes slowly. Harry instinctively pointed his wand at his chest. Lupin did the same.

"_You have to listen to me."_ he said.

"**_Why? So you can betray us like you betrayed Dumbledore?"_** bellowed Harry.

"_No. Because if you don't, you will be killed. The Death Eaters will arrive any moment." _he said without flinching.

"_And why should we believe you?" Lupin said in a forced voice?_

But just then, half a dozen Death Eaters apparated beside them. Harry looked around and saw that they were surrounded. All the Death Eaters raised their wands collectively and Harry felt Hermione take his hand. Next second, Harry was standing in front of the Burrow, Ron and Lupin at his side.

"_I don't believe it." _Hermione panted. "_He was tying to help us."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_A Note From Kruger:_

_Well hellooooo all. Its been what 5 months till I updated? I was busy with other stories. Anyway. I plan to update more often. Thnx to gatermage an aok1992 for reviewing. Enjoy_

_Kruger_


	4. A Wizards Will

Lupin told everyone what had happened while Hermione, Ron and Harry sat with the rest sipping butterbeer slowly.

" _I don't get it. Why would Snape do that?"_ Arthur asked.

"_Maybe,"_ Lupin said thoughtfully. "_Maybe, he's actually on our side."_

Everyone stared at him.

"_Well why else would he do that?" _asked Lupin. "_Why else would he risk everything just to protect Harry?"_

Harry who had been lost in his own thoughts jolted awake at this sentence.

"_He murdered Dumbledore," he snarled._

"_Oh this is so confusing," _cried Mrs.Weasley. _"We're going around in circles. I suggest you three go up to bed."_

Harry went upstairs with Ron and Hermione. They met Fred and George at the first landing. Both of the twins supported a blue hair color.

"_Always knew Snape was a crackpot," _said George stuffing two extendable ears in his pocket.

"_What's he playing at? Killing Dumbledore? Rescuing Harry? Maybe he drank a Potion Of Forgetfulness and didn't know he's with the Death Eaters," _said Fred.

"_Potion of insanity and stupidness would be more likely,"_ replied his brother.

"_How come you two weren't at the meeting?" _asked Hermione.

"_Well we're testing a new product for our shop and by the looks of it we think it's not quite right," _said Fred pointing at his hair. _"We didn't want mum to know that we're still making products. See, the joke shops been closed since Diagon Alley is empty these. Mum was really happy, but she doesn't know that we're still supplying our products via mail."_

The twins went downstairs while the three of them went into Ron's room. Harry plopped on the bed exhausted.His mind was racing.

"_Well that was a short trip," _Ron exclaimed.

"_We need to go back there,"_ said Harry.

"_Are you crazy? And get attacked by another dozen of You-Know-Who's pals?" _said Ron.

"_There might be something there that we missed," said Harry._

"_Even if we did, I doubt it that the Death Eaters didn't" said Hermione._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape stood in front of Lord Voldemort. He knew what he had to do and he knew hat it wasn't going to be easy. If he failed, then Dumbldore would have died in vain. A blank page replaced everything that had happened so far.

"_Speak Severus," said the Dark Lord._

"_M'Lord, I did as you asked ; I arrived at Godrics Hollow early in order to set the trap but Potter had already arrived. He was with Remus Lupin, the werewolf. He stunned me and would have killed me if Bella and the others had not arrived," he said._

He looked straight into the Dark Lords cold, empty eyes.

"_Very well Snape," the Dark Lord replied. "Do not take this as a sign of weakness. Next time I will not be so merciful,"_

"_Yes m'lord. Thank you," said Snape. _He bowed and left the room. A lesser wizards mind would have been turned into mush, but Snape was no ordinary wizard. He was a highly gifted Legilimens. His face was contorted with rage and disgust. He could not take much more of this. Sooner or later, the Dark Lord would break through his defences. He could run, but this would put his life in greater danger. He turned on the spot, there was a small pop and he disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was woken up by Mrs.Weasley the following morning.

"_Hurry up dear. Minerva just informed us; we have to go to Dumbledore's will hearing in an hour," _she said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione met Fred and George on the first landing both of whom where discussing why their hair was now pink. After a quick breakfast, they sat quietly in the kitchen waiting for McGonagall. She turned up exactly at ten 'o clock. Harry held on to Mr.Wealsley's arm and they apparated. Next minute they were standing in front of a mansion that resembled Hogwarts though it wasn't as big. They entered the double oak doors and were greeted by Dumbledore's brother; Aberforth who led them into a room beside the staircase.

Harry walked slowly taking in the surroundings. This place had a Dumbledore inhabited feeling about it. Maybe because there were socks framed in many places, or maybe because there were many pictures of Fawkes and Sherbet Lemons or maybe because the carpet had the Hogwarts emblem designed on it.

They entered the room and sat down. Harry looked around and saw that there were around twenty people only out of which most of them he knew.

In the middle of the room was an object shaped like a pensieve. It was emitting an eerie nuclear green light and Harry was reminded irresistibly of the potion in the cave. Then suddenly Dumbledore's smoky figure emerged from the object.

"_Hello everyone. If you are hearing this then you should know that I am no longer with you. Do not feel disheartened as everyone must face death and an adventure that all of you must face. I am however sad that I could not have another sherbet lemon before leaving this world. _

_Proceeding, here is my will:_

_To Mr. Ron Weasley: My gold chess board and a sum of 300 galleons. You were Harry's first friend and hope that you will stick with him till the end._

_To Ms. Hermione Granger: My whole library. You will find that they are an interesting read and my notes on how I discovered the 12 uses on dragon blood along with a sum of 300 galleons. Stick close to Harry. He needs you and Ron at this time. You really were the smartest witch of your age that I knew._

_To Mr. Fred and George Weasley: The brothers that Hogwarts will never forget. From your first day to your last escape. I must say, I enjoyed your little jokes as long as they remained so. I therefore leave you a sum of 1000 galleons for your shop and room 7 Portway Hotel, Kenton Avenue as another branch for your shop._

_To Arthur and Molly Weasley: A sum of 1000 galleons and a further 300 galleons for Charlie. It has already been transferred to your vault. I have not known anyone with a bigger heart than yours. You took Harry in as a son 7 years ago and I hope that you will continue to do so._

_To Mrs. Fleur Delacour and Mr. Bill Weasley: I do not know wether the marriage has taken place or not. I leave you a small cottage to the West of Surrey. Consider it as a wedding present. _

_To Minerva. McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody and the rest of the order: I never got around thanking you all for joining the order in the first place and fighting along my side in order to defeat Lord Voldemort. So, thank you. It was most courageous of you and the battle would have been lost a long time ago had it not been for you. Therefore, I leave my mansion to the order. _

_And now I ask you all to leave the room so I can have a word with Mr. Potter. Yes, that includes you too Aberforth."_

Sounds of chairs being pushed backwards filled the room as people got up and left the room. Once they were alone Dumbledore spoke again.

"_Harry. I know how you must feel. James, Lily, Sirius and now me. I am sorry that I could not be here to fight the battle with you but sacrifices have to be made in order to win. I leave you a thousand galleons and the key to my vault. You will find answers there and a stock of my sherbet lemons. On a more serious note Harry, I hope that you are searching for the objects that we had talked about during our sessions. I must warn you that if you find one, then under no circumstances try to destroy it on your own. There is only person who I told how to destroy them without killing yourself: Severus Snape."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N :**

**Helooooooooo. Okay so it has actually been 5 months since I updated.. what can you say. Im LAZYYYyyyyyyyzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……. Huh? Wha? Sorry dosed off. Anyway.. thnks everyone for your reviews.. I hope I can update the nxt chptr soon. **

**Kruger**


End file.
